


Painted Thoughts

by France



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France/pseuds/France
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FrecklesandFlowers is an extremely talented and famous youtuber with over eight million subscribers. His name is Marco, and he's absolutely NOT a beauty guru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Thoughts

 

   _“Hey guys, Marco here!”_ He waved to the camera he was holding up. _“Today's video is just a vlog! Sorry, but there's been.. A lot of things on my mind recently, so it's been hard to film videos! But I cross my heart that I'll have a haul up next week!”_ He gave a cute smile. _“I'm here with Armin. You guys probably know him from his youtube channel, GamerArlert. If you don't, then go subscribe to him! Say hi, Armin!”_ He turned the camera around and the small, blond boy grinned and waved at it, pausing what he was doing on his laptop. 

 _“Armin was really brave in his last video!”_ Marco announced from behind the camera. _“Tell them what you did!”_

 _“I, uh, I came out as gay! Yay!”_ He put two thumbs up. Marco laughed. _“Yay! But, sorry guys, I know a bunch of you 'ship' us, but we aren't dating.”_ He smiled _. “He said, and I asked him this, the meanie said I wasn't his type!”_ Armin laughed at the comment and shrugged. _“What can I say, freckles aren't really my thing!_ ”  Marco turned the camera back to himself _. "And_ guys _aren't my thing. Love you guys! I'll see you in like two seconds for you but a few hours for me probably.”_

And he turned off the camera. 

 

 Marco frowned. “Armin, this is killing me.. I need to come out to them. I feel like i'm betraying them.” He sighed, and Armin rubbed his shoulder. 

 “I have an idea. I'll grab Eren, you grab Krista, and we can go to that new gay bar that just opened up down the road.” Armin smiled and Marco furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his watch. “Armin, it's twelve a.m..”

 “Exactly. Come on!” The blond grinned and got up, running into the next room to wake up his best friend. Marco sighed and rolled off the bed they were both previously on, going to his roommates' room, Krista, and telling her the details. 

As it turned out, both Eren and Krista agreed to go with them, to which Armin was ecstatic. Eren was obviously looking for sex, Armin was just looking for a few drinks, maybe a few heated kisses here and there, Krista.. Marco wasn't really sure of what she was looking for. Marco was looking for.. Probably cameras. Okay, that came out a bit wrong and conceited. The reason why he was looking for cameras was because he was scared he was going to be found out, that his secret would no longer be that, a secret. 

They walked inside the bar, the stench of sweat and sex filling their noses immediately. Eren spotted someone straight away, and quickly turned to the group. 

  “Cute short guy eye-fucking me at ten o’clock. I'll text you on whether or not we're going back to the house or his place. Auf weidersehen, motherfuckers.” He winked at them before almost sprinting over to the guy. The rest of the group thought he looked scary. 

  “I'm gonna wander around.” Krista smiled at them. “I'll text you all on what's happening with me.” She walked off, not waiting for a reply, and Marco could no longer see her, only an ocean of bodies grinding against each other in what seemed to be an endless heat. Armin gulped as he looked over at Eren and his make out buddy, standing beside them an awkward looking blond man with rather large eyebrows. “Hey, Marco.. Cute short guy has a friend.” He smirked and pat him on the back. “See you tomorrow.” He winked before walking over to them. And Marco was left.. Alone.

He sighed and made his way through the crowd, towards the bar that surprisingly didn't have many occupied seats. He sat down and bit his lip as he eyed the bartender's body. 

  “Anything I can get you, sweetheart?” The bartender asked, noticing his staring. Marco went bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um. Yeah, um, vodka and tonic please.” he smiled and just as the bartender was about to ask, he pulled out his wallet and showed him his I.D. As his drink was being made, a broad man walked over and sat next to him, sighing and shaking his head as he whispered to himself. Marco didn't think that the man even knew he was there until he spoke up.

  “Rough day?” Marco slapped himself internally. What a great icebreaker. But it did seem to work as the man's ears perked up and he quickly turned to look at him.

  “My friends, uh, they basically abandoned me.” The man rubbed his forehead and ushered the bartender over again, pointing to Marco. “I'll have what he's having.” 

Their drinks came and they both started to sip on them. “So did mine.” Marco chuckled. “I, uh, my name is Marco. Marco Bodt.” The man smirked, obviously trying to act smooth as he moved to lean on the bar, but his elbow ended up missing and he fell off the stool. Marco snorted in laughter and almost dropped his drink. The man got up again and brushed himself off. “Well, uh, hi, i'm Jean and i'm _really_ good at first impressions.” Marco laughed again. 

  “I can tell, Jean. Jean.. That's a nice name. French, isn't it?” Marco tilted his head and Jean's face lit up, smiling widely. “Yeah, it is French.. Huh.”

  “What?” Marco wondered, noticing Jean's strange reaction. “No, nothing, just.. Most people don't usually get that.” Marco smiled. “But I guess you, Marco, are not most people.”

 A few hours passed, and it was three a.m. To say that Marco and Jean were wasted was a bit of an under exaggeration. Eren had gone back to the cute short guys' house, Armin had gone with the guy with huge eyebrows, and Krista.. He had no idea where Krista was. 

  “So.. Like.. Um.. Where d'ya work?” Jean slurred, chugging down a large pint of beer. Marco licked his lips as he watched some of the alcohol drip from his mouth. “Tubeyou. Touyube. Youtube.” Marco laughed at his mispronounciation of the website. “I make videos and people watch them. I guess i'm kinda famous.” He bragged.

  “What? Like.. Porn?” Jean whispered to him, shuffling closer to him. “No! No, no, no.. I don't do porn!” Marco covered his face In embarrassment. “You should.” Jean replied, eyeing him and not being exactly subtle. “You have a great body.” Marco blushed and shook his head. 

  “You know, I- I have a ton of alcohol at my house.. If you wanna come back to mine.. It's a bit loud here.” Marco suggested and Jean nodded enthusiastically. “Lemme call a taxi..” Jean pulled out his phone and quickly called one to the club, they made their way outside, wrapping their arms around eachother. The taxi arrived and they scrambled into the back, Marco telling the driver his address. The entire ride home was probably hell for the driver. 

  “Hey, hey! Mr. Driver, sir.. What's your name.. Dave! Put some music on!” Jean shouted as he ran his fingers through Marco's hair, the brunet giggling like crazy. ‘Dave’ sighed and turned on the radio, resulting in `Centuries` by Fall Out Boy blasting through the speakers. Both of the gays in the back gasped. “Oh my gosh, J- Jean! This is like, my favourite song ever!” Marco shouted, and Jean nodded. “Oh my god, same!” And they both began screaming the lyrics. Honestly, not many people would call it singing.

When they got to Marco's house, they paid double the amount of the fee they were supposed to. So really, the driver couldn't complain. They stumbled into the house and Marco turned on the lights, getting an idea when he saw his camera. He ran over and picked it up quickly. 

   _“H- Hey guys!”_ Marco smiled at the camera, focusing it on himself and Jean. _“Look it. I made a new friend at a bar.. Tell them who you are.”_ Jean blinked and looked around, then whispered to Marco, _“There isn't anybody there, Marco..”_

Marco laughed and shook his head, _“Nooo.. The viewers.. Remember, I work for Touyube.”_ Jean nodded and waved. _“Hello people who like Marco.. I'm Jean a-and I also like Marco.”_ He grinned and Marco turned the camera away, focusing it only on the Frenchman. _“That's French, isn't it, Jean-y.”_ Jean nodded and laughed, then walked forward and hugged Marco tightly, resting his head on his shoulder.

 _“Marco should become a pornstar. L- Like this video if you agree.”_ Marco burst out laughing and turned off the camera, setting it back down on the table.

 “Jean.. Let's play a game.. Do you know poker?” Jean shook his head. “No.. L-Let's play strip poker.” Marco giggled.

 “We cant play strip poker if you don't know how to play poker..” Jean frowned and groaned.  “Fine.. Um.. Strip-rock, paper, scissors.” Marco paused for a moment before nodding. “Okay.. Yeah. Go get the alcohol, its, um, its in the kitchen. I have vodka and gin.. And beer and wine..” Most of it was his roommates', but Jean didn't need to know that. Jean went to the kitchen and gathered as much booze as he could find, and Marco sat down on the floor, watching him. 

  “You have... A really nice butt.” Marco laughed and Jean nodded. “I.. Have been told that before.” He smiled and walked back over, sitting next to him and dropping all of the bottles on the floor. “Are you fucking ready, Marco?” He shouted enthusiastically, balling up his fist and putting it out in front of him. Marco nodded at him and copied his hand movement. “That I am, Jean!” 

 Half an hour later, Marco had lost all of his clothes apart from one sock and his underwear. Jean had lost all of his clothes except his shirt and his underwear, which Marco didn't really understand, and all of the bottles were pretty much emptied.

 “Jean,” Marco whined as he lost another game, pulling off his sock and throwing it at Jean's face. “I- I don't like this game..” Jean snorted and threw the sock back at him, getting up and walking towards the front door to get Marco's camera. He obtained it and turned it on, focusing it on himself. 

  _“H- Hi! It's Jeaaaan. You- You guys wanna know something new about Marco? Well, he's reaaally bad at strip-rock, paper, scissors.”_ He turned the camera to Marco, who frowned and played with a loose string coming off his boxers.  _“Look at his boxers though. At least he has good fashion sense. And he's hot.”_ Marco smiled at the compliment and covered his face in embarrassment. 

 _“Shhh.. Jean, i'm not hot.. You're the hot one.”_ Jean smirked and twisted the camera back to look at himself. “ _He says that and I still have my shirt and underwear on.”_ Marco bit his lip and stood up shakily, hobbling over to Jean and wrapping his arms around him. “ _Maybe you should take them off..”_

Jean gulped and took a deep breath, attempting to turn the camera off before placing the camera down on the coffee table and tackling Marco onto the couch, attacking his lips. Marco immediately returned the kiss, wrapping his bare legs around Jean's waist and tugging at his shirt. He tried to pull his shirt off, but it only resulted in it getting caught on his earring that Marco hadn't noticed before. 

  “Jean, you're supposed to be being sexy.” Marco pouted and Jean sighed, finally ripping his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor, then started to grind his hips down onto him, their dicks sliding against each other through the soft, and very thin fabric of their underwear. Moans filled the room and their pace sped upM grunting and gripping each other's hair and skin tightly as they felt themselves come at a close, both of them cumming into their underwear at the same time. 

 They took a few minutes to calm down, before Jean fell asleep on top of Marco, and Marco couldn't do much but shrug and cuddle him, falling asleep himself not soon after. 

And the camera recorded it all. 

 

The next morning, Jean was awakened by the loud noise of the front door slamming shut. He groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up as he tried to figure out where the hell he was. He looked down and his eyes widened, staring at Marco and twisting his face up as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of dried cum in his boxers. He then looked around and jumped when he saw a somewhat familiar face looking at him. 

  “Eren?!” He gasped and stood up quickly. “What the hell are you doing here?!” 

  “I fucking live here..” Eren yawned and glared at him. “What are _you_ doing here?” Jean gulped and looked down at Marco sleeping peacefully, all the memories of last night flooding his brain. “Oh, fuck.” He groaned and quickly picked up his clothes, hurrying to put them back on. Eren walked towards the lounge and shook his head when he saw Marco. “The guy said he wouldn't fuck anybody last night.. He does, and it was _you_? Why you?”

 “Shut up.” Jean shook his head as he fumbled with his zipper. “Why are you so damn loud, Jaeger?” His head was pounding, having what he would call the worst hangover of the century. Eren whined when he saw all of the empty bottles on the floor. “What the fuck, Horseface! All of that is my booze!” He pointed at it, purposefully shouting. Jean glared at him, still holding onto his head. “Ugh, how was I supposed to know? Marco's the one that told me to get it.. Didn't say it wasn't his!” 

 From all the shouting, Marco had inevitably woken up. Whining and rolling over, he slowly opened his eyes. “Guys.. What's with all the shouting..?” He yawned and sat up, looking over at them. They both stared at him for a couple moments before his eyes widened and he shook his head. “Oh, no.. Jean.. Did.. Did we..”? Jean shook his head slowly. “We didn't do anything serious.. Don't worry.” Marco nodded in understanding and let out a shaky breath. “Uh, you can go use the shower in my room if you want to.. Down the hall, second door on the right.” He offered a small smile and Jean smiled back, nodding.

  “Yeah, thanks..” Jean shot Eren one final glare before heading in the direction that Marco had sent him in. Eren stared at Marco for a minute before shaking his head. “Really, Marco? Out of all the people that you could've picked up, you chose Jean?” Marco frowned in confusion, running a hand through his hair. 

  “T- To be fair, I wasn't looking to pick up _anyone_. How do you know Jean anyway?” He asked as he stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the fridge and using it to help swallow some pain killers. “He went to my highshcool.” Eren answered. “He's a fucking dickhead. You don't want to go there. Trust me, Marco, you're a nice guy. But that asshole.. He'll just hurt you.”

 Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don't think I believe you. Jean was really sweet! From what I remember, anyway.. It's been years since you finished highschool, Eren, people can change.” He smiled. “All that aside, how was your night?” 

 Eren took a moment to reply. “... Strange. Definitely strange.” He nodded. “Turns out that the guy I picked up and the guy Armin picked up are roommates. So we all went back to their house, and the four of us.. Y'know.” Marco's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, grinning.

 “Eren! I cant believe you had a- a foursome! That's so wild.. How exactly does Armin feel about this? Did you.. Do anything.. With him?” Marco began to make five bowls of cereal as Eren looked down and stuttered. “I.. May have.. Eaten his ass at one point last night..” He blushed and Marco fell into a pit of giggles, putting down the milk he was holding and trying to calm himself. “Oh, my.. Don't let the fans know, you'll have ten times the fanfiction that you have already. That reminds me, where is Armin?” He watched as Eren's eyes widened and a flood of curse words erupted from his mouth as he broke off into a sprint out the front door. Marco chuckled and shook his head, finishing the cereal, leaving four bowls and taking one to the couch, thinking about eating it before becoming aware of the uncomfortable feeling in his underwear again.

 He walked to his bedroom and peeled off his crusty boxers, dropping them in the laundry basket before looking for a new pair in his drawer. As he stood there naked, he completely forgot that his friend from last night was drying himself off in the bathroom connected to the room he was in. The door opened and Jean stepped onto the soft carpet of his bedroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He gulped as he saw Marco. _All_ of Marco. He slowly took in his appearance, and stared at Marco's ass until he turned around. 

 Marco blushed brightly as he noticed Jean staring at his butt and tried to cover himself immediately, pulling on a random pair of underwear and trying not to admire Jean's extremely attractive torso, his amazing hipbones and wow, that happy trail.. He shook his head and cleared his throat, clearing his mind. “Um. Hello.” Marco walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face, Jean immediately snapping out of whatever he was thinking about. 

 “Shit, uh, hi, sorry..” Jean rubbed his forehead. “Uh, could I, um, could I borrow some clothes? Please?” Marco smiled and nodded quickly, grabbing some underwear, jeans and a shirt. “Sorry, the underwear may be a bit big..” He handed them to him and Jean raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying something? I'm afraid that you may be wrong there.” He winked and Marco blushed, shaking his head. 

  “N- No, that's- that's not what I meant..” Jean laughed and nodded. “I know, Freckles, I know.” Marco blinked at the nickname.  “Freckles..” Jean nodded. “Freckles.”

Jean dropped the towel around his waist and Marco took a deep breath, stepping back and looking away as Jean bent down and pulled on the underwear. All Marco could think was that Jean definitely wasn't wrong about the underwear not being too big.

 He finished putting on the clothes, and Marco did the same, pulling on his favourite tank top and leggings. “So,” Jean cleared his throat as they both left the bedroom. “I'd like to see this youtube account of yours.” Marco flushed and shook his head. “I- Um, why?” Jean shrugged, getting a bowl of cereal that Marco had left out before joining him on the couch. They started to eat and Jean chuckled. “Why'd you not want me to see it? You a beauty guru or something? You do make up tutorials and hauls and shit?”

  Marco scowled. “No! I'm not a beauty guru! I- I mean, I do hauls, but nothing else!” He looked down and pulled his laptop out from under the couch and set it down on the coffee table, then noticed his camera. “Huh.” It said the storage was full when he picked it up, so he went through and deleted the earliest clips on there, then turned it around.

 “ _Hey, guys! I'm here with my new friend, Jean!”_ Marco grinned, obviously not remembering what they filmed last night. Jean did, however he chose not to say anything. “ _So, so sorry that this vlog is so short! Maybe i'll do a challenge video with Jean! Would you guys like that? Go ahead and hit the like button if you'd like to see more of Mr.. Mr.. Wait, what's your second name?”_ Jean laughed and rolled his eyes at the camera. “ _Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein.”_

 _“Do you have a youtube channel, Mr. Kirschtein?”_ Jean shook his head and Marco gasped. “ _You should get one! Guys, we have to go because i'm going to force Jean to make a youtube.” J_ ean sighed and shrugged. “ _A_ _nd he's making me watch his videos. Fuckin' beauty guru.”_

 _“I am not making you! You wanted to see them! We have ourselves a liar here, guys. Also, i'm not a beauty guru. And there's nothing wrong with beauty gurus. And you cant swear on my channel. I'll have to bleep that now, thanks.”_ He paused for a second. “ _Actually_ , _i'll make Eren or Armin edit this video. My head is killing me. Okay, bye bye, guys!”_ He blew a kiss to the camera before covering the lens with his hand and turning it off.

  


End file.
